runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Xbabyx140
Welkom! Gelieve je berichten op overlegpagina's steeds te tekenen met je naam. Hiervoor kan je vier tildes gebruiken (~~~~) of met de "handtekening/sign" knop (Afbeelding:Signatureknop.PNG) boven het venster voor het bewerken van tekst. Hierdoor wordt automatisch met je naam en de huidige tijd en datum getekend. Tekenen is belangrijk, omdat andere gebruikers zo kunnen zien van wie het bericht is. Gelieve gewone pagina's niet te tekenen, enkel overlegpagina's. Nogmaals, welkom! |} Infoboxen Hey, ik wilde het wel gaan voor stellen alleen om deze toe te gaan voegen. Alleen ben ik het nog niet helemaal eens over de kleuren. Ook wilde ik op elke infobox een "verberg" en "toon" optie zetten, zodat elke infobox ingeklapt kan worden. Ik wilde eerst de meningen van andere horen, dus, wat vindt jij er van? BTW, ga zo door met je fantastische bewerkingen! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 6, 2010 17:23 (UTC) :Dat is goed om te horen! Als ze helemaal 100% zijn, zal ik ze gaan toevoegen :D --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 6, 2010 18:37 (UTC) Test infoboxen Wil je stoppen met alle infoboxen te hernoemen naar test infobox? Als de test klaar is kunnen alle infoboxen met 1 edit omgezet worden. Al je bewerkingen kunnen nu gezien worden als vandalisme!! Ophouden daarmee dus.-- feb 15, 2010 00:27 (UTC) :Ik zag dat je de infoxen geplaatst had, maar ze zijn nog niet helemaal af. De reden is dat ik een deze week een toetsweek heb, dus deze week ben ik eventjes offline, maar ik zal er volgende week (vakantie!!) aan beginnen. Maar als ze af zijn, zal ik het je laten weten en dan hoef ik alleen de tekst te veranderen en dan veranderen alle pagina's in dat sjabloon zonder alle pagina te hoeven bewerken (wat een hoop tijd gaat kosten) ;) Maar ik merkte dat je veel goede bijdragen levert hier, dus ga vooral zo door! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 15, 2010 18:49 (UTC) Re: Vandalisme Bedankt voor het melden. De pagina is verwijderd en de vandaal tijdelijk geblokkeerd. Sorry, als ik laatst wat bot overkwam. Het was laat en ik had net al ruim 20 paginas met vandalisme opgeruimd en was daardoor een beetje geirriteerd.-- feb 17, 2010 16:06 (UTC) RE: Het vandalisme is verwijderd. Bedankt voor de melding! Mark (Talk) • ( ) feb 18, 2010 15:58 (UTC) Vandalisme verwijderd Het vandalisme is verwijderd, bedankt voor je opmerkingen! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 20, 2010 10:00 (UTC) :Dankje! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 23, 2010 09:15 (UTC) :Klopt, zulke mensen markeren we nooit als vandaal. Deed het zelf vroeger ook, maar toen wist ik nog niet dat dat niet mocht :P --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 23, 2010 22:46 (UTC) ::Pagina verwijderd. Bedankt --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 26, 2010 15:59 (UTC) Vakantie Ok, ik houd er rekening mee! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 24, 2010 14:32 (UTC) :Alvast een fijne vakantie! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 26, 2010 15:59 (UTC) RE: Hiya! Goed idee, alleen het probleem is dat ik niet zomaar "Hitpoints" naar "Constitution" kan veranderen, en niet zomaar een 0 erachter kan zetten, omdat in sommige gevallen juist "Life points" hoort en in sommige gevallen "Constitution". Ik zal nog even kijken wat ik kan doen. Mark (Talk) • ( ) mrt 8, 2010 17:37 (UTC) :Ingewikkeld is het niet, het is een kwestie van een replace.py regex Hitpoints Constitution commando, alleen dit zorgt ervoor dat automatisch Hitpoints óveral verandert wordt, en dat is niet de bedoeling (bijvoorbeeld in het Constitution artikel staat dat Constitution eerst Hitpoints heette, en dat zal dan veranderen in Constitution heette eerst Constitution, begrijp je? Mark (Talk) • ( ) mrt 9, 2010 17:42 (UTC) Nominatie voor speciale rechten Hey, ik heb je genomineerd voor speciale rechten! Dan kan je vervolgens zelf bewerken terugdraaien zonder zelf vandalisme te rapporteren etc. Ik heb nog wel een paar andere stemmen nodig, maar mijn stem heb je alvast. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 12, 2010 13:39 (UTC) :Ja heb je net rollback functie gegeven! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 12, 2010 14:29 (UTC) ::Ja dan moet naar geschiedenis gaan en vervolgens op de versie klikken (op "huidig"), waar jij hem naar terug wilt draaien, en dan op terugdraaien. Snap je het? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 12, 2010 17:15 (UTC) Signature Als het goed is moet dit kloppen: *Maak eerst de Gebruiker:Xbabyx140/Siganture pagina aan en zet daar je signature neer. *Ga dan naar je Voorkeuren pagina en ga dan helemaal naar "tekst voor ondertekening" en kopieer dit: : |Xbabyx140 (Talk)}} Als het niet werkt moet je het ff zeggen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 12, 2010 17:38 (UTC) ::Wat voor een soort border wil je dan? Zo iets? [[User:Xbabyx140|'Xbabyx140']] Overleg Heb je misschien een link naar die signature? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 12, 2010 21:44 (UTC) :::Zo te zien is het gelukt? Toch? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 13, 2010 15:55 (UTC) Re: Bedoel je het bericht van Quilafa? Nee dat is meer een (lullige) opmerking. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 13, 2010 08:34 (UTC) :Zullen we het weghalen? --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 13, 2010 08:35 (UTC) Re: Heb hem doorgewezen naar Hellhound ;) --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 13, 2010 21:38 (UTC) Infoboxen Dit komt doordat mensen de exhange pagina's hebben gevandaliseerd. Ik zag dit net bij de whip pagina en heb het net teruggedraaid. Voor de dubbele high alchemy pagina, heb ik net om hulp gevraagd (zie hier) want ik kan het probleem niet vinden. Eigenlijk heb ik precies dezelfde codes gebruikt als de vorige, alleen de kleuren en de vorm aangepast, dus ik snap die waarop die dit doet. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 17, 2010 19:16 (UTC) :Als het goed is zullen ze het nu doen :) --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 18, 2010 15:54 (UTC) Vandalisme Ok dankje, was me niet eens opgevallen :S Hij is hierbij verbannen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 18, 2010 16:16 (UTC) Vandalisme waarschuwen Ah ok sorry, doe ik niet weer, rapporteer ik alleen en bij 4 keer licht ik wel een admin in. mrt 19, 2010 14:13 (UTC) Slechte pagina's Dat vroeg ik me ook al beetje af. Ik heb hem niet aangemaakt, maar ik denk dat de bedoeling was om alle slechte pagina's op een rijtje te zetten. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 20, 2010 18:25 (UTC) Questsjabloon Wat wil je veranderen dan? Als je bijvoorbeeld iets nieuws wilt invoegen, moet je } invoegen, dus drie van die {. Als je er twee gebruikt zal het een sjabloon worden. Dus als je bijvoorbeeld dit doet: In het sjabloon in te voegen: |'Monsters te vermoorden: } '''In te voegen op een pagina:' |monsters=King Black Dragon Bedoel je zoiets?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 24, 2010 15:43 (UTC) over de drie Dagannoth King's Ik zou een pagina over de geheele dagannoth king's maken over het geheel. ik dacht dat dat wel handig is. De pagina bestaat trouwens niet. Het zijn allemaal losse pagina's. mrt 26, 2010 16:55 (UTC)Quilafa over de drie Dagannoth King's Ik zou een pagina over de geheele dagannoth king's maken over het geheel. ik dacht dat dat wel handig is. De pagina bestaat trouwens niet. Het zijn allemaal losse pagina's. mrt 26, 2010 16:55 (UTC)Quilafa Quest sjabloon Nee voor opsommingstekens hoef je niet meer te beginnen op een nieuwe pagina regel. Maar de sjabloon doet het toch goed? Alleen de naam van de quest zal de pagina naam zijn. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 26, 2010 18:16 (UTC) :Ja we hebben deze pagina. Maar ik zal vragen aan Angela of ze dat kan doen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 28, 2010 10:33 (UTC) Over geldverdienen met runecrafting Ik heb deze pagina niet van lunagang overgenomen. Maar van deze Link, de tekst heb ik er bij geschreven. Bestand:Dragonbattleaxe.PNGQuilafa apr 5, 2010 08:52 (UTC)Bestand:Rune_battleaxe.PNG Vandalisme report Gedaan. Dankje! --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mei 13, 2010 11:04 (UTC) Re: Hey, ja in deze tijd van het jaar ben ik altijd erg afwezig, en in de vakantie ben ik altijd op vakantie. Hoewel ik nu wel bijna elke dag de recente wijzigingen bekijk, dus mijn bijdragen zullen onzichtbaar zijn. Maar daarna ben ik weer terug zoals altijd! Lege pagina's mogen van mijn gelijk verwijderd worden. Ik heb je trouwens ook tot Bureaucraat gemaakt zodat je meer rechten hebt. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 6, 2010 08:54 (UTC) :Ja ik had hem zelf al in het archief gestopt. Dus nu is die leeg.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 6, 2010 09:47 (UTC) ::Das raar volgens de log moet je het wel zijn: :: jun 6, 2010 10:49 Darth Stefan (Overleg | bijdragen | blokkeren) wijzigde de gebruikersrechten voor Gebruiker:Xbabyx140 naar bureaucraten ::Ik zal wel even kijken.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 6, 2010 11:39 (UTC) :::Is het nu verholpen?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 9, 2010 07:36 (UTC) :::Oké. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG jun 9, 2010 13:09 (UTC) Rollback Bedankt voor de Rollback rechten!!! jun 21, 2010 14:43 (UTC) Rollback (2) We, erg bedankt voor de rollbackrechten! Ik zal ze zeker zo goed mogelijk proberen te gebruiken! jun 21, 2010 14:57 (UTC) RE:Rechten Groot gelijk... Ik zal de rechten van Gn0om nu verwijderen. Alhoewel ik nog even wacht met Ruderion. Gn0om mag altijd terugkomen en zijn rechten terugvragen :). Mark (talk) jul 11, 2010 13:02 (UTC) RE:Bot task Dit zal z.s.m. gebeuren. Het bot framework wat ik op dit moment gebruik is offline door de recent overgang naar MW 1.1.16, dus het zal hooguit een week duren. Mark (talk) aug 14, 2010 17:12 (UTC) :De task is eindelijk voltooid :). Mark (talk) sep 2, 2010 17:01 (UTC) hi hi mag ik mod worden ?? ik heb al 505 bewerkingen Re: Moeilijk. Ik wil het niet perse "vandalisme" noemen, aangezien ze volgens mij niet weet, of in de gaten heeft, dat haar bewerkingen fout zijn. Hoewel het haar al verschillende keren is verteld. Het lijkt me handig om ten eerste de regels aan te passen. (zie bericht hieronder). Verandering aan de regels Beste admins, het lijkt me verstandig om een regel aan te passen, met oog op om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Aangezien de functie als admin erg aantrekkelijk is voor veel leden, lijkt het me verstandig dat slechts alleen admins andere niet-admin leden kunnen nomineren op deze pagina. Dus: vanaf nu kunnen alleen leden met speciale rechten andere leden nomineren om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Zijn jullie het hier mee eens?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 12:58 (UTC) :Ik heb over deze kwestie een algemeen forum bericht gemaakt (zie hier).--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 17:54 (UTC) Re: Shershah zarin Je hebt in elk geval al helemaal gelijk wat betreft de bewerkingen van Shershah zarin: die bewerkte enkel om badges te kunnen halen en zo hoog mogelijk te staan in het Leaderboard. Van mijn part werd hij voor altijd verbannen, maar er is besloten daar nog mee te wachten. Hij heeft een allerlaatste waarschuwing gekregen: van het moment dat hij nog één ding, hoe onbenullig ook, verkeerd doet, zal hij voor eeuwig verbannen worden. Shershah zarin weet dit ook en schijnt zich sindsdien nogal koest te houden. Maar we blijven beter maar opletten... MVG dec 21, 2010 15:38 (UTC) Het gaat over de badge 'kliekje', die je krijgt als je 1 afbeelding aan een artikel toevoegt. Hij wist toen nog niet hoe je een afbeelding moest toevoegen. dec 21, 2010 15:48 (UTC) Klachten Je kan altijd contact opnemen bij de wikia help desk. Zij onderzoeken dit soort zaken. Ik zag dat Foxyproxy op zijn of haar gebruikers pagina heeft gezet dat ze een admin is op de RuneScape Wiki. Ik heb al gevraagd of hij of zij dit kon veranderen. En we kunnen we concluderen dat Foxyproxy dezelfde persoon is als Shershah zarin.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 23, 2010 10:02 (UTC) :Op één of andere reden ben ik nu op die wiki geblokkeerd. Jij toevallig ook, voor geen enkele reden?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 28, 2010 11:21 (UTC) ::En ik zie dat ze alle informatie van Lunagang kopieert. zie hier de wiki pagina, en zie hier de Lunagang pagina.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 28, 2010 11:23 (UTC) Re: Oké dan. Want dit kan echt niet langer doorgaan.--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 29, 2010 09:19 (UTC) Andere wiki Ja, aan de handtekening te zien dacht ik al "hee dat komt me bekend voor" en toen ik op de wiki kwam zag ik in de titel al dat het duidelijk ook Shershah was. Ik blokkeer foxy nu, want het is overduidelijk "sockpuppeting". dec 29, 2010 17:59 (UTC) Re: Ik had niets anders verwacht. Ik zal wel een bericht bij hem plaatsen. --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 30, 2010 14:36 (UTC) RE: De desbetreffende wiki is gesloten maar de stichter zal nog niet verbannen worden, hij krijgt nog een kans. Mark (talk) dec 30, 2010 23:15 (UTC) Graham zarin Beste Xbabyx140, Hierbij nodig ik je uit om deel te nemen aan deze discussie en eventueel, als je het nodig vindt, om je mening achter laten. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan-- feb 10, 2011 22:54 (UTC)